


Music to My Ears

by filthMagnet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Bulges and Nooks, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Frottage, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Tentabulges, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthMagnet/pseuds/filthMagnet
Summary: Karkat’s eyes widened up at their new teacher, taking in all his features.He was a tall, lean man with some of the palest skin and hair Karkat had ever seen in his life. It wasn’t a weird pale where he could see all of his veins, though. It was a solid, smooth texture and he could see a spray of freckles that spread out from under his shades. Strong jawline, ironed clothes, perfectly tied tie, a small smirk.What a fucking douchebag.---AU where Dave/Alpha Dave is a music teacher and Karkat is a student.(Karkat is 17 don't lynch me thx)---Tags may be added/removedThis will definitely be more than one chapter





	Music to My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Sollux's lisp is so fucking painful to write and I probably won't do it again because it's a nuisance.

Senior year was the absolute worst, and the absolute best by far. 

 

The one thing Karkat couldn't stand about it before he even started was the impending doom and pressure of finding colleges and getting accepted into them. He still had time. However, he was one of those dumbasses who wanted to wait last minute to take his SATs, so he dug his own grave with that. 

 

It was the first day back to the hellhole he and his friends were forced to call  _ school  _ rather than  _ prison _ . It was safe to say that Karkat was less than pleased with this, but he sucked it up and rolled out of bed when his alarm blared at six thirty in the morning. Fuck this time of day. 

 

The first day of school was more laid back and a weak intro for the bullshit everyone would face that day after until they graduated. 

 

Karkat’s hair was a mess. He tried to tame it, but he had to settle for taking a shower and brushing out his curly locks and working around his nubby horns. He hadn't grown very much at all over the summer, much to his own chagrin. People felt it would make him feel better to say dumb shit like, “Oh, don’t worry! Men don’t stop growing until they’re in their early twenties!” Stuff like that only made him feel worse because he knew deep down that he wouldn’t get much taller. There wasn’t a lot he could do about being 5’2, so he'd have to suck  _ that  _ up as well. 

 

After his shower, he brushed his teeth, pulled on a slate gray sweater, and black skinny jeans with some classic red high top Converse. Edgy. His ass was choice in these pants. That's all that mattered. 

 

Kankri forced him to eat something for breakfast, so he reluctantly picked at some chocolate chip waffles and sipped his orange juice. Better than starving until he had lunch, he supposed. 

 

Once that was over with, he huffed and began his trek to his much dreaded school where all his douchebag friends waited with their douchebag attitudes. Karkat thought one of the worst of the bunch was Sollux, yet they were close friends nonetheless. 

 

Speaking of that lispy cunt, Sollux was waiting for Karkat near the front entrance of the school with Terezi. Terezi damn near tackled the shortest of the bunch and licked right up the side of his face with the flat of her tongue. 

 

“Karkles! I missed your tasty cherry face!” Terezi cackled and cracked a grin as Karkat’s face contorted into a disgusted look. 

 

“Ugh! Get the fuck off of me, Pyrope,” Karkat nearly growled and pushed her off. She only laughed again at him. 

 

“Aww, she’th jutht thaying hey, KK. Theriouthly, you haven’t theen her all thummer,” Sollux chimed in and put an arm over Karkat’s shoulders. 

 

“No fucking shit. It was for good reason, asswipe. I didn’t feel like being tongue-raped during my vacation from being tongue-raped on a daily basis in this shithole building.” Karkat shook the taller male off and brushed past the two to head inside and to his locker from the previous years before. Terezi wandered off to greet Vriska and Nepeta, but Sollux stuck behind his shorter friend. 

 

“What’th up with you? You’re crabbier than you were latht year, and that’th thaying thomething,” Sollux leaned against the locker next to Karkat’s and crossed his arms. 

 

“Nothing is ‘up’ with me, Captor. I just don't want to be here, okay? You already saw how I handled school in Junior year, and I don't want to be here revisiting those shitty experiences and memories. With how much of an observant dickwad as you are, I would've assumed that you had enough basic intelligence and perception to grasp the utter hatred I have for this establishment. If this building caught on fire, I would feel nothing for it,” Karkat rambled and slammed his locker shut once he shoved his backpack into it. He doubted he'd need much for the first day. 

 

Sollux scoffed at his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “I get it, KK, but you can't fucking live in anxiety over thith plathe. We're graduating thith year, tho we gotta make the betht of it. We can hit up thome thweet partieth and pull thome prankth on the motht athholish teacherth if they’re giving you problemth. No need to streth over them, okay? I got your back.”

 

Karkat sighed and gave Sollux a light hug, an he managed a small smile. “Thanks, you lispy fuck. Look, I gotta go to homeroom, but I’ll catch you later.”

 

“Awethome. Catch me at lunch,” Sollux grinned, showing off his double fangs. 

 

Karkat rolled his eyes and gave Sollux’s arm a light punch before walking off to homeroom via the directions of his schedule. Thank fuck they sent them in the mail so he wouldn't have to deal with any asshole in person. 

 

Since he was a choir kid, they gave him homeroom in the choir room. Karkat remembered that their old teacher retired at the end of last year, and they were all going to miss the fuck out of her. They even held a little farewell party on the second to last day of school and gave her gifts. She was one teacher that Karkat genuinely loved, so he wasn't sure if the new teacher could measure up to her. 

 

The risers in the choir room had those tiny ass desks with the connected flip up desks so they could solfege their music. They did have different desks every year for the sake of alphabetizing with the first letters of last names starting in the top left corner from the teacher's view. They would be alphabetized after they started class in rows that matched their pitches, but Karkat took his seat at the very last desk on the front right row. 

 

He was one of the only people there right now. Unlike him, everyone else wanted to mess around in the hallways and see all their friends that they totally could've seen over the summer. It felt pointless for him to greet everyone aside from a few, but he didn't hang out with those few over the summer for good reason. 

 

What Karkat wanted to know was where the fuck their new teacher was. He tapped his foot and checked his phone for new messages, and he got a tad ticked off as more and more people filed in and he couldn't corner the new teacher to see what he was about. 

 

The first bell rang with everyone still making their way to their seats, whispering and blabbering to each other. 

 

Finally, they hear a door open from the office between the band and choir room, and their new teacher stepped out. 

 

Hot damn. 

 

Karkat’s eyes widened up at their new teacher, taking in all his features. 

 

He was a tall, lean man with some of the palest skin and hair Karkat had ever seen in his life. It wasn’t a weird pale where he could see all of his veins, though. It was a solid, smooth texture and he could see a spray of freckles that spread out from under his shades. Strong jawline, ironed clothes, perfectly tied tie, a small smirk.

 

What a fucking douchebag. 

 

He looked right at Karkat and his smirk widened. The troll scowled and tore his gaze away, scoffing to himself. He could tell the girls and few of his more fruity peers already fawning and whispering to themselves over their new teacher. 

 

The teacher seemed to be scanning the rest of the crowd before he cleared his throat. “Yo. Whaddup kiddos?” 

 

Karkat blinked back up at this douchebag and a few kids snickered. 

 

“I know your beloved teacher Ms. Maryam retired and y'all aren't expecting me to match her talents. But I’mma try my best on that to win your metaphorical hearts with what I know,” He said, pausing and waiting for anyone to say anything before he continued. “My colleagues refer to me as Mr. Strider since that's obviously my last name, but that shit’s kinda formal for the way I roll.” 

 

Christ. He was one of  _ those  _ teachers. Karkat couldn't even fight the dramatic eye roll he felt coming up. He just let it happen. 

 

Someone in one of the risers behind Karkat coughed. The teacher’s amused smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Call me Dave. Or D-Strides. Whatever floats your boats,” Dave sat down at a rolling chair at his desk and grabbed a stack of notecards and some pencils. “What we're gonna be doing today is going around and writing down five facts about ourselves to get to know each other better.”

 

Collective groaning could be heard all around the room, and Karkat facepalmed and put his head down on the desk. 

 

“Haha, seriously, Mr. Strider?” Chimed in the kid that coughed. 

 

Karkat frowned at Dave as he began handing out note cards and pencils to the kids that didn't have one. “You look exactly like the type of highschool twerp that hated doing this. Why are you making us do this? Is this some twisted form of revenge? Most of us have known each other all through high school already.” 

 

Dave turned to Karkat and smiled, shooting a finger gun at him. “Exactly. See, I always hated doing this crap, so now I have the reins and I’m gonna force you to do it so I can get my fresh power trip out,” he said, laughing. 

 

“What are you, five?” Karkat crinkled up his nose and glared.

 

“Twenty five, to be exact. I'm fresh outta the womb of college and ill beats,” Dave responded and set a note card down on Karkat’s desk, hovering in front of it. 

 

Karkat looked up at him completely unamused. “Looks like they didn't teach you how to deal with a bunch of asshole kids who hate hip white suburban dad teachers and love pulling pranks,” the troll gave him a fake smile and leaned forward. “Hope you're ready to have your sorry ass handed to you on a platter.”

 

“I'm ready as ready can be, Nubs,” Dave dropped a pencil on his desk as the other people snickered at the nickname. 

 

Karkat was less than pleased and he shot a glare over his shoulder at everyone. They were quick to try and hide their amusement. 

 

Dave took note of this and quirked an eyebrow. “What are you, the ringleader?” 

 

“Something like that,” Karkat glared daggers into the man in front of him. He couldn't help but to notice how handsome this fucker was. 

 

“Good to know,” Dave stared back at him for another moment before he rubbed his hands together and made his way back to the center of the room. “Write down your facts and we'll go by one by one.” 

 

“How about: no. Nobody wants to do your retarded fucking activity, okay? I'm sure as hell not satisfying your sadistic behaviors towards us,” Karkat hissed out and flicked the card and pencil off his desk. He got a small handful of agreements in the background. 

 

“Really now.” Dave crossed his arms after putting his own pencil behind his ear.

 

“Really.” Karkat crossed his own arms back at him. 

 

“Looks like you're spending your first lunch of the year with me then,” Dave smiled and picked up the card and pencil to put it back on Karkat’s desk. “Unless you want to suck it up and write down five facts about yourself. Start with your name, will you?” 

 

Karkat swore his eye twitched out of sheer annoyance, but he huffed and angrily scribbled down some bullshit about himself. Everyone else followed suit, grumbling unhappily to each other about it. 

 

He decided that he'd write down the most bullshitted facts about himself, and he sort of smirked to himself as he finished up. As soon as he put his pencil down, Dave swooped in and scooped up his card. 

 

While Dave read it quietly, Karkat looked up at him with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. The older man's eyebrows shot up and some color seemed to rise in his cheeks. 

 

The steady clicking of pencils being set back down on the desk eventually came to a stop, and someone cleared their throat at the teacher when they realized Dave was still staring down at Karkat’s card. 

 

“Sir?” The student inquired and frowned. 

 

“Huh?” Dave stupidly responded and cleared his own throat. “My bad. I was just thinkin’ about where we should start first.” 

 

The smug look on Karkat’s face never went away, especially when he noticed Dave sliding his card into his back pocket. His peers seemed oblivious to this, not that they'd even put much thought into it considering how slack-jawed they were in the first place. 

 

After class was over, Karkat couldn't help but to shoot one last smirk over his shoulder and to blow a mocking little kiss. 

 

Dave sat in his chair a sighed, pulling out the card to reread it. This student was going to get him in trouble and he knew it. 


End file.
